Another Me
by GreenEco
Summary: Parallel universes are always unpredictable but some things never change.


CHAPTER ONE

* * *

BLUDHAVEN

* * *

Nightwing landed silently as possible,atop his apartment rooftop. He smiled when he heard the barely audible thud his brothers made as the landed behind raised his hand signalling them to halt,They obeyed his silent watched silently as Nightwing crossed the roof to its he studied the surrounding streets and rooftops of his apartment no dangers he began walking towards his brothers when he gave a thumbs nodded and quickly walked to the rooftop the time Nightwing entered the first landing the others had changed and stuffed their gear in the bags they had hidden and retrieved earlier that night .Nightwing tossed Jason his apartment keys "It's on the 3rd floor".Jason nodded and slung his backpack over his shoulder .It only contained his hood and stuff for the sleep over which he still couldn't believe Grayson had talked him and Tim followed suit but paused hesitating on whether to leave Grayson who was rummaging through his stopped his search when he felt their gaze and smiled ,"Go I'll .catch up".Tim and Damien nodded and ran to catch up to Jason who waited one landing below.

Once the others were gone he quickly got changed but made sure his eskrieme where up his bag he glanced up at the camera which he had set on a loop since he moved in quickly made his way down the 3 flights of stairs and two hallways later to his front door was ajar,Imdeatly warning bells went off in his opened the door wincing at the creek .He quietly walked down the hall way and sighed in relief when he heard Tim and Damien arguing-not that he approved ,he was just glad it wasn't screams of terror.

He casually walked into the lounge / kitchen and dumped his bag among the others at the end of the hall smiled at the sight of Tim and Damian setting up a game board atop the coffee table in the where trying at least to get along just for him ,this made him smile even wider .The loud clatter and string of colourful swear words grabbed his attention.

"Jay you alright " asked Richard as he walked to the counter that was the only real division between the to leaned across the counter in time to notice the open drawer and see Jason picking up Jason had even opened the drawer wasn't a question he was gonna bother trying to figure out.

Jason looked up at him ,"I'm okay".

Richard nodded and leaned back .After a while of sitting on one of the bar chairs he grinned and grabbed the cordless phone off the he was sure the phone had power he grabbed, the stack of takeout menus ,he bound with an elastic band next to the phone a skip in his step he walked to the couch and sat by his younger siblings.

Jason dumped the spoons in the sink and walked to the lounge,He frowned at how normal they where all acting emphasise on the 'acting'.

Richards voice broke his train of thought .

"Okay!.So guys what do you feel like having tonight"

Jason took the bundle of menus offered to him and began looking at put down the monopoly piece he was holding so he could look through the pile of what Jason had already looked tilted his head and frowned and after a moment he asked "Grayson. shouldn't you pick seeing as how it is your birthday ?".

Richard ruffled Damian's hair and replied "I'm okay with anything and I would rather everyone was happy with what they where eating.".

They eventually picked Chinese which they ate while watching a movie off of they played a few video games before their need for sleep over powered crawled on to the couch and muttered," thanks "when Richard covered him with a blanket and put a pillow under his smiled then he looked at Tim and Damian who had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the adorable part about it was that they where hugging,Damian curled against Tim's couldn't help him self and took a picture.

He first scooped up Damian and carried him to his Bedroom and tucked him in his bed then he fetched Tim and repeated the action.

After Richard changed in the bathroom down the hall he went to the lounge and flopped across an armchair and eventually fell asleep.

Richard sat up slowly and stretched then rose to his rubbed at his eyes and stopped when he noticed Jason on the couch then he looked at the curtains a plan already forming despite his half aware easily made his way to the windows and opened the curtains with enthusiasm. He cringed at the sudden brightness but it didn't deter him, he persevered and waited for the complaint he was sure would come or pillow. Except when it didn't he looked over his shoulder. Jason glared at him through half-opened eyes before he rolled over and buried his face into the side of the couch to get away from the sunlight which woke him. Richard laughed and closed the curtains and went to the kitchen to make breakfast that hopefully wouldn't give its consumers a sudden case of nausea.

He glared at his empty fridge and made note he need to go proper groceries shopping a cupboard he grabbed around for cereal and muttered"great",when he couldn't find a box that wasn't checked the wall clock he still had at least half hour before any of his younger siblings awoke.

He showered quickly and got dressed,On his way out he grabbed his bike keys,cellphone and paused at the door ,and back tracked to the kitchen where he found some colourful paper and a was satisfied with his note he taped it the counter so nature or bad luck wouldn't ruin his brothers chances of noticing it. He hesitated at the door and went back and made copy's of the same note and taped them all over the time on his way down the hall way he paused at the coat rack grabbing his large superman looked at the mirror to straight it out.

Jason sat bolt upright when he heard the scream,which once fully aware he realised it was just curiosity got the better of him and he was soon standing at the bedroom door leaning against the open door frame dazed on the floor while Damian folded his arms and huffed .Tim quickly got up and shoved past Jason to get Jason could comment He had to doge an alarm clock,letter opener and a of course dodged these but his only warning of Richards bear hug was Damian's smug look.

"Morning Jay" Shouted Richard as he grabbed his un suspecting brother. Jason scowled and shoved him replied "Yeah,Good morning, and what's with the hugging so early?".

Richard shrugged then smiled at Damian when he realised he was awake,and did a small wave while he greeted " Good morning little D".Richard noticed the broken alarm clock which lay beside a gaze traveled to the letter opener imbedded in the door frame and sighed.

Tim walked out the bathroom fully dressed ,towelling his hair dry and shouted"Bathrooms free".Tim walked up to a wall mirror a little further down the passage to make sure none of his clothing was out-of-place.

Damian hopped off of the bed and sprinted to the and Jason parted to let him pass then stood in silence that was slowly becoming tense .Richard wanting to avoid a fight but also wanting to tell Jason ,said "You can use my other bathroom if you second door on the left of this passage".He pointed at it from the door way.

Jason nodded and replied "Thanks" as he went to get as Richard had nothing else to do he went to the kitchen turning on the lights before he began setting bowls and spoons out .Suddenly he realised the curtains where still first went and dimmed the lights then walked to the frowned at the sudden feeling that something was wrong so he looked around hand still clutching the was out-of-place in the lounge his eyes slowly drifted to the kitchen ,He noticed the lack of his pink he swore where there a second lead him to notice other things like the takeout boxes logos where the wrong colour his gaze slowly locked on the clock which was also the wrong colour yet it still matched the time on his watch.

"He had to force him self to look at the hallway entrance where instead of their bags a single pink bag sat with blue letters spelling 'Tina'.

'_defiantly weird_ ', thought Richard .

Tim walked In he waved in greeting before siting in a bar shortly after him walked in followed by Jason who frowned at the floor and voiced his confusion "Is it just me or are the floors the wrong colour?".He looked up to see his brothers frowning at the floor.

Tim was the first to speak "that's not possible it was defiantly not oak Richard?".Richard didn't answer he simply turned around and stared at the too dull curtains and flung them apart.

The shocked silence that fell didn't quite match the mixed feelings that flooded the stood up as if the chair was some deadly unconcionsly stepped closer to Richard and folded his swore loudly and tried to come up with a logical reason for what was didnt drink last night and he was pretty sure the muffins Alfred made for them weren't "magic Muffins".The sound of voices at the door made them the sound of a keys jingling nearly sent them panicking but then their training kicked in and they managed to stay Richard who had noticed more than just the ran into the hall way his brothers on his heels,he skidded to a halt before the quickly pulled out his key and shoved it into the key hole praying it would both fit and buy them key fit causing a short-lived relief .

They ran back to the lounge that was both comforting by how familiar it was yet terrifying because they knew it wasn't what they mind kept telling them it was.

"What do we do?"Tim said in a rather loud panicked clamped a hand over Damian's mouth when he noticed the lack of jingling by the Damian having not noticed the lack of sound bit him in retaliation to the not so subtle 'shut up'.

Tim quickly muffled Jason's surprised scream .They stood like that for a moment, breathing heavily out of panic and in hopes that they hadn't been couldn't help the maniac like laugh that escaped him,The whole situation was just so being to short couldn't do anything to stop his brothers laughter and had to settle for glaring along with the others who couldn't do anything in time to stop sound of a door being kicked in made the situation suddenly more real than a moment ago.

Richard ran, the others followed his lead footsteps as light as entered a bedroom that was identical to anyone who wouldn't notice the details like Richard did now that he was pointed to the bed once the others where under which despite the situation surprised quickly crouched by the bed and gave his instructions "Stay till I have drawn who ever is out there away then meet at waka berry".he swiftly rose to his feet and grabbed the blankets which he dragged to hide the front of the bed where his brothers faces would other wise be obvious. he heard the two voices in the lounge now,they sounded glanced around room to find something useful he grabbed a cap and sunglasses off of the side table,He shoved the hat under the bed .

Ricard then ran down the hall putting on the shades and purposefully let his usual grace leave him to draw the other occupants of the lounge did pause to look at them so he could describe them to his brothers later he moved quickly not having time to study them further .He ran towards the door past the girl checking behind the coach and the girl in the kitchen near the cupboards .

He sped up when he heard their following foot steps ,He ignored the elevator and went straight for the stair case which he hoped would deter his to his annoyance it only deter one girl.

The girl who followed Richard was keeping up ,he wasn't sure where the other one was .The girl following hims stamina both annoyed and amazed waved cheerful at the Guard who looked up from his newspaper at the sound of his approach .The guard waved back at him then resumed his reading .The man realizing he was not a tenant stood up just as mystery girl flung the stair case door open and shouted "Help! Stop him!".A mere second later the elevator opened from which the other girl step out. not understanding what was going on but hearing the cry for help did what Any good guard in his position would do,He attempted to catch the saw him coming out the corner of his eye and dove forward and slid across the floor thanks to his quickly got up and ran out not bothering to check if the guard who had leapt at him had joined in the knew the man wouldn't ,after all he wasn't that good of a guard.

He frantically looked around with the moon as his only source of light till he realised he was panicking and calmed him calm he began running again despite the stitch in his side and the lack of oxygen from his extreme run which he ran at full speed.

He had to slow down but was glad when he did cause he was now able to hear his followers who he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't slowed where a little to quite for his tried many ways to lose them none was now standing outside the Haven couldn't help but stare at the massive words stating "Haven Mall" which are in the wrong very vulnerable and exposed suddenly he pulled on his hood,And shoved his hands in his pockets.

He looked behind him and noticing that the girls weren't looking but talking to some man who's Back faced hesitation he dashed into the inside he thanked his lucky stars that the Mall opened two hours earlier in the morning than most malls.

He also thanked them for the massive clock on the wall which displayed a different time to his watch,which he realised had also helped clear up why the room clock matched his it also must have stopped,but why?.When and how had they ended up two hours earlier ? Where also apart of the many questions in his head as he made his way to Waka Berry.

* * *

Back at the apartment.

* * *

Once they where sure that everything was okay they crawled out from their spot beneath the bed.

"We should not have let him go alone"stated Damian arms ignored him and starred at the cap not sure why his brother had none to gentle shoved it into his ran a had across his face then looked at the prominent bite mark on the other.

"Really Demon, did you have to bite me"asked Jason who glared at Damian .Tim not wanting to stay in the apartment or even the building for that matter changed the topic."Firstly. I think we should leave before those girls come back and secondly what do you guys think this cap is for?".

Damian seeing an opportunity to rib Tim said "It's obviously meant to be worn drake".

"I know that !" said Tim harshly before continuing a bit more calmly"What I meant was what did he want us to do with it?".

Jason not liking the situation ran a hand through his hair in frustration ,Seeing the white locks of hair fall in his eyes made him realise just how calm his brother was despite his insane laughter bothering to explain he snatched the black cap which to his annoyance had a Batman logo on put it on making sure his white hair was nodded in approval and realisation to no one in particular .Jason not wanting things to get awkward lead the way till they where outside without a word.

They stood huddled together outside on the side buried his face within his hands and sighed in frustration,Earning him a glare from Damian and an eye roll from Jason."What! I am not over just woke up in some strangers apartment that looks hell of a lot like...you know who's we don't know where waka Berry is!" .

Tim sighed sadly as he hung his head and muttered quietly just so his brothers could hear "sorry.I just lost it for a moment there".

Jason chuckled "That's an understatement ".

Damian not actually being the cold-hearted person everyone made him out to be tried to comfort Tim the only way he knew how. "I know where Waka Berry is so stop whining Drake".

Jason shook his head and laughed in amusement ,At the two of them having a death glare match .Jason walked to the road side and began hailing for a had barely stretched his hand when he felt to bodies collide into him,he looked down to see that Damian and Tim had teamed up despite their earlier arms interlinked around his waist pinning one arm while also holding him in place.

"Are you insane,We cannot take a taxi" said Tim.

"Todd has always been insane".Jason managed to ignore Damian's ribbing and agreed to their 'request ' to walk there.

They all stood for a moment outside Bludhaven mall staring at the sigh which not only told them what building they where at but that they defiantly weren't in their Bludhaven no decided to refuse or acknowledge the walked determinedly others suddenly feeling insecure and seeing Jason as their life boat followed as determined but for a different reason.

The relief the boys felt when they saw Richard siting at a table looking at a menu was like one they had never felt before. Richard looked up due to the feeling of being watched and smiled an infectious smile when he saw his brothers walking towards him,He waved couldn't help but laugh at them trying to hide their relief ,smiles and embarrassment behind Pride ,Bravado and false calmness.

Damian ran ahead and claimed the seat beside him while Tim and Jason speed walked and sat in the opposite chairs .They Quietly greeted him not wanting to draw anymore attention. Damian starred intensely at Richard and asked"You okay you know who those intruders where?".

Richards smile lessened but soon came back as he answered."I'm really where older one who looked about twenty was tan like me almost same height as me .She had long black hair blue eyes. I'm going to give a detailed description of her cloths so you will be able to spot her easily if you come into contact with her."He looked around to see everyone was ok with it ,they nodded." wore jeans , a t-shirt and matching sneakers.".

He paused so the others could ask questions they didn't so he continued."The other girl was about Timmy's also had blue eyes and black hair that was shorter though...like cass hair style.I didn't really get a good look at her I saw was a T-shirt with a check shirt over it."

Everybody was quite after that deep in their own thoughts till a cheerful voice broke it.

"Hello!.Welcome to Waka Berry!.Heres some menus for you." The waitress smiled broadly at each of them as she went around placing the menus then cheerful skipped away saying over her shoulder "I'll be back when you're ready to place the menu face down".

"I am very creeped out right now"Tim whispered rather nodded in agreement no one was that happy or friendly being a waitress in of her possibly being a serial killer in secret crossed their minds before they dismissed it to being paranoid at the moment.

"Okay anybody got ideas to what the fuck is going on?"whispered frowned and Tim shrugged,All eyes turned to Richard.

He smiled reassuringly Making sure he made eye contact with each person before answering ."I am not sure what's going on but what I do know is what is happening in this city is my I'm going to drive you guys back to Gotham now.".

"with what car Grayson"Damian was practical growling in his usual way of making a question sound like a statement .

Richard wasn't phased at all when he answered."I will rent one" He raised his hand to silence the onslaught of questions he was sure would come if he didn't."I have my wallet with me and I do know where to rent a car.".

The others wanted to argue but the thought off this strange epidemic only happening in Bludhaven was in a twisted way it would only be true if they returned to Gotham where it hopefully would be normal and if it wasn't Batman was there.

They placed their menus down and got up to leave but paused when Damian's tummy them all realize they where hungry and sat down.

Sure it wasn't a healthy breakfast but Richard knew his brothers needed the comfort that only ice-cream could previously depressing mood disappeared and was replaced with the usual arguing and throwing of ice-cream.

They where of course eventually kicked out after two warnings of no throwing Ice cream around.,One time because Jason dodge letting another customer take the hit and one 'accidental' hit to the managers face,Which no one owned up to performing the deed.

Jason grinned as they began walking to the bathroom to clean up and couldn't help himself when he said "At least we don't have to pay".

Richard chuckled while Tim glared and Damian scowled.


End file.
